


Domestic Husband

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: Meis and Gueira get married for benefits. Just random domestic fluff.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Domestic Husband

“You joined the military.” Gueira said, looking at the boy in front of him, “I never would have guessed you the type.” Meis shrugged, taking a sip from his cocktail. Gueira had just moved close to where Meis was stationed and Meis had suggested they catch up over a drink.

“Desperate times. What about you? Anything new since highschool?” Meis asked, looking at Gueira with interest. The two had met in highschool and were friends for three of their four years. Afterwards they’d lost contact. Gueira was surprised when he got a message from Meis on his Facebook after his “I’m moving” status. Still, they had been good friends and Gueira didn’t know anyone else here yet.

“Moved up here.” Gueira chuckled, “Otherwise not much. Dropped out of college cause I couldn’t afford it, just been working anywhere that’ll hire me and decided it was time for a change.” Meis nodded at the explanation.

“Do you live alone?” Meis asked.

“Yeah, I need to find a roommate.” 

Meis hummed in interest and took another drink.

“I live on base right now. Sucks ass though.” Meis chuckled, “I’ve been trying to get someone to marry me so I can move off, the army provides rent money every month along with other marriage benefits.” 

“Really? Who have you asked?”

“Mohi and Xe. They both said no though.”

“You still talk to them? How are they?” Gueira asked, remembering their other friends. 

“They’re good! Mohi has a girlfriend now. She seems cool but I haven’t met her. Xe is the same, still partying and getting into trouble.” 

Gueira laughed, Xe had been his partner in crime in school, having been friends since middle school. He should really get back in contact with them.

“I miss them.” Gueira hummed, stirring his straw in his drink.

“I want them to move up here. But they can’t afford it right now.”

“Ain’t that the way it is nowadays.” Gueira finished his drink and stood up, “It was cool catching up with you, we should hang out again. I don’t have any friends up here yet.”

“For sure.” Meis finished up his own drink, “I’m free Saturday if you want to check out a cool bar with me, they play live music on Saturdays.” 

“Sounds great, see you then.”

“I’ll pick you up.” Meis offered, “Just send me your address.”

“Sure, thanks!” 

\-----

“How much have you had to drink?” Meis laughed, catching Gueira’s arm as he stumbled slightly.

“Only a few drinks.” Gueira whined, “I’m good, promise.” 

“Alright, let’s sit down though.” Meis said as he led Gueira to a table.

“So what kind of other benefits do you get being married?” Gueira asked.

“Well, you’d get health insurance, I could transfer my GI bill to you for college, I don’t plan on going. House and food money every month, and when I’m deployed you’d get family leave money. Why?” Meis questioned.

“I was kinda thinking about it, if you were still looking for someone to marry.” 

“Really?” Meis asked in surprise.

“Yeah fuck it, why not? I need a roommate, I can’t afford my place much longer on my own. Plus government money? Hell yeah.”

“Dude yeah, I’m down.” Meis grinned.

Gueira nodded, “Cool. Let’s get married. Platonically though.”

“Of course, strictly a contract marriage.” 

\-------

“We don’t have a bed.” Gueira realized as they got home to their new apartment. 

“Fuck.” Meis mumbled, looking around the empty space. 

“I’ll go buy us an air mattress. You cool with sharing till we can get beds?” 

“Yeah that’s fine, the apartments kind of cold anyway.” Meis nodded. Gueira grabbed his keys, heading out the door with a wave. He came back with an air mattress, some plates, ovenmitts and a frozen pizza.

“Honey I’m home! I bought dinner!” Gueira snickered as he opened the door. Meis eyed the pizza and grinned.

“You’re the best husband.” 

\------

“Holy fuck.” Gueira whispered, waking in the middle of the night due to his body shivering. The apartment was freezing. Looking to the side he found Meis also shivering. He moved closer, pulling Meis into his arms. The man stirred, turning his head to look at Gueira.

“Cold.” Gueira said. Meis nodded and turned to face Gueira, wrapping his arms around him as well. It wasn’t perfect, but it was much warmer. 

\-----

“My friend said I could borrow his truck today, let's go get some furniture from IKEA.” Meis suggested that morning. 

“Hell yeah.”

\------

Gueira looked up from the dresser he was building to watch Meis building a bookshelf. 

“This is so domestic.” Gueira commented with a laugh. 

“Yeah it is. Want to start dinner by the way?” 

“Sure.” Gueira got up, walking to the kitchen to begin cooking. They’d stopped at the store to buy chicken and veggies for soup, so Gueira started chopping everything up and tossing it in the pot.

“The best husband.” Meis commented after taking a bite of dinner.

\-----

“The place is finally coming together.” Meis commented as they looked at the living room. It was finally furnished.

“Can you believe we’ve only lived here a week?” Gueira hummed with a nod. 

“That’s it?”

“Yup.”

“Oh no.” Meis mumbled softly. Gueira looked over at him but wasn’t given much information on the comment otherwise. 

\-----

“Jesus fuck it’s cold.” Meis whined that night, curling tighter into Gueira’s arms. It’d become routine by now to cuddle at night, waiting on military money before they could buy their beds. The air mattress didn’t retain much heat and their heater was weak at best.

“Winter is almost over.” Gueira reminded, hands tightening in Meis’ shirt. Meis looked at him, just barely able to see Gueira’s features in the dark.

“Yeah…” 

\-----

“Gueira!” Meis laughed, rushing after the man riding a shopping cart, “You’re gonna get us kicked out!” 

“Nah it’s fine!” Gueira said as he took a sharp turn, cart almost falling over, “Woah!” He laughed again, finally coming to a stop so Meis could catch up.

“Let's get some spaghetti for dinner tonight.” Gueira suggested. 100 to 0 real fast, Meis chuckled and nodded in agreement, grabbing a jar of sauce. 

\-----

“You’ve never watched Avatar?” Gueira asked as Meis cooked.

“Nope.” 

“We’re watching it tonight when we eat, I’ll go set it up.” 

\------

Sitting on the couch besides Gueira was harder than it should have been. Their knees were touching and Gueira was watching the TV intensely. Meis felt bad he was having such a hard time paying attention. 

“Do you want a Mike’s Lemonade?” Gueira asked suddenly as he stood up. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Gueira left the couch then came back with two bottles, handing one to Meis before he sat down. A pack later and Meis found himself leaning towards Gueira, too tipsy to keep his body upright. Gueira laughed, looping his arm over Meis’ shoulders.

“I think I love you.” Meis mumbled, surprising himself but not able to bring himself to react any more than lazily. 

“Shit. What about the contract marriage?” Gueira asked. Meis shrugged.

“I won’t cut you off the benefits. If we break up we figure it out from there. Assuming you even want to date me.” Meis frowned, not liking the thought of being rejected. 

“I…” Gueira hesitated, “Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
